Rhett, Link, and Cinderella
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Youtubers/Fairytale series)Rhett and Link go to the forest to film something for the Mythical Show, only to end up in the Enchanted Forest, and get taken in by a woman and end up meeting Cinderella...Can these two Youtubers help Cinderella get her Happily Ever After?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rhett and Link nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I got this idea from Useful, and it is Rhett and Link's turn to experience their own Fairytale, Cinderella, which I hope you guys will like XD and today is going to be one big updating thing, since I won't update at all until thursdaynight/friday because I have to catch up on homework**

* * *

_Once upon a time,_

_In a faraway land, a_ _nobleman had a beautiful daughter named Eleanor, after her dear mother. For you see, even though Eleanor had everything her heart desired, she was without a mother to love her...The nobleman scoured the land searching far and wide for a wife to be a mother to his daughter._

_When he met a woman who was very beautiful...but also very vain, the woman had tow daughters of her own, and the noble thought she would be the perfect mother to his little girl._

_Unfortunately, the woman was cruel to Eleanor, and hated her because she was more beautiful than her own children. The nobleman, however soon succumbed to an illness._

_Eleanor was soon treated like a scullery maid in her own home, imprisoned in the tower above...everyday, she'd get up at the crack of dawn to do as her family asked...and everynight would sleep by the cinders in the fireplace staring out the window, across the room. Looking up at the stars...and at the fireworks that signaled something special happening at the palace._

_Because she slept by the Cinders, her stepfamily called her Cinderella_

* * *

Rhett turned on the camera as the two schlepped through the forest and filmed aroud...he and Link were going to film something for a segment on The Mythical Show for a couple of days. And though the kids begged to be taken along, he promised his boys to take them camping some other time.

" Take a deep whiff of that Link, the scent of pine, the wind through your hair."

" The pain in your legs from walking too much?" Interjected Link, with a small chuckle, Rhett looked back at his dark haired friend sitting on a log massaging his very sore ankles, they'd been walking all morning. And while they weren't out of shape by any means...the sun was beating down on them, they'd been walking for a long time, and hunger was fast approaching.

Rhett opened his mouth to say something, when he heard the clip clopping of horses in the distance. He looked at Link, who looked around, having heard the sound as well.

A horsedriven carriage soon appeared, both of their eyes widened, as they looked at each other with wide eyes.

" We still in Kansas?" He asked.

" I hope so, or we're dreamin' or...somethin'." Said Link, when the carriage stopped, and a woman stepped out, dressed in an old almost medieval attire. Both Youtubers exchanged strange looks..wondering what was going on.

" Did my carriage splash you?" She asked, the two Youtubers, stammered for a second, unsure of what to say exactly.

" N-no ma'am...um, could you tell us where we are?" Asked Rhett.

" Why in the land of King Roland of course, I am Baroness Regina, at your service my good sirs." Said the woman, doing a slight curtsy. She sized them up, with her green eyes, and smirked almost...seductively.

" Um, excuse us ma'am...we're gonna, we're gonna go talk...over there." Said Link, the woman nodded and watched as they went abit further aways.

" Ok, what's going on here? did we faint from heat exhaustion? are we, are we dead Rhett? or..have we finally lost our minds?" Asked Link, trying hard to stay calm and not freak out. Rhett paused for a second, he remembered a few months ago how on Anthony's instagram, and the Lunchtime with Smosh there had been that girl with the really pale skin and dark hair...

And then there was Pews' and Toby's stories of a dream, of them going into a forest, as well as the appearance of Odette Toby's new girlfriend who'd all of a sudden appeared out of thin air...and of course there was the supposed Dragon sightings a while back.

" Link what if Pewds and Toby didn't have dreams, what if thy actually went into the Enchanted Forest?"

Link took a ffew steps backwards, now he wasn't the type to believe in something and while there had been proof he still wasn't going to willingly believe that they...did those horses driving the carriage have horns? His eyes widened, as he went up to the horses.

" Black Unicorns, rarest in the land." Said the woman. Link reached up, and touched the Unicorn's horn, giving it a small tug. And finding...it was real.

" Rhett, I dont think we're in Kansas anymore."

" Pardon?"

" Um, nothing ma'am um...I think we're lost." Said Rhett, the woman smiled and seemed to be eyeing them, and sizing them up which really creeped them out.

" Then why don't you come to my manor?" She asked, Rhett and Link looked at each other..unsure, then again they had no idea where they were...and whether they'd be able to get home or not. Besides, the woman seemed...nice. So, they accepted and joined her in the carriage, telling her of their world, when finally they were at the large estate.

" Cinderella!" She called out, a young woman went over, dressed in rags...looking up at Rhett and Link with big, blue curious eyes.

" Gentlemen, my maid, Cinderella."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rhett and Link nor anyone associated with them,**

**Hey guys, So, here is the next chapter of Rhett, Link and Cinderella, I hope you guys like it XD Also, can you catch each rendition of the Cinderella story I referenced? Hint: its in the names of Cinderella and her stepsisters, first to get it gets a oneshot XD**

* * *

Eleanor looked at the two strange men with her stepmother, they were dressed in such strange attire and looked very confused. For a second she thought...no, they couldn't be could they?

" Don't just stand there gawking." Chastised her Stepmother, pulling her out of her thoughts, her face turned red, before curtsying.

" It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Eleanor or...Cinderella if you prefer good sirs." Said Cinderella politely, Rhett and Link exchanged glances with Rhett clearing his throat.

" I'm Rhett Mclaughlin, and this is my friend Link Neal, and as you can tell.."

" We're kind of not...from around here." Said Link, Cinderella nodded and looked up at them when her stepsisters entered the room. Her stepmother smiled and brushed past her to welcome her daughters, bringing them over to show them.

" And these are my two lovely daughters, Rodmilla and Drizella." She replied with a small smile. The two ladies curtsied, Rhett and Link introduced themselves yet again...ignoring the almost flirtacious way the Stepmother seemed to act towards them.

" If you would like...I could show you to the guest room." Said Cinderella,

" That wouldn't be such a bad idea." Said Link, really not wanting to be in the same room as the stepmother. Who turned her gaze to Cinderella, and with a curt smile said.

" Afterwards Cinderella, I expect the kitchen to be clean, the laundry finished and dinner to be made all before dinner, otherwise you will go to bed without food yet again." Said her stepmother, before walking off with her two daughters.

" Pardon but...were you the ones who slew the Evil Queen?" Asked Cinderella, looking up at them curiously.

" Uh no, we're just a couple of guys who do videos on the internet." Said Rhett, motioning to himself and Link, as the dark haired man nodded. Cinderella flushed in embarrasment.

" I apologize." She replied meekly.

" No, no its fine um...Eleanor right?" Said Link, not wanting to call her Cinderella if she didn't want to...from the way her stepmother said it, it seemed more of a derogatory name. Eleanor looked up at him, and smiled softly...once her stepmother took over everyone in town called her Cinderella as she ordered them too...so it had been years since anyone ever called her Eleanor before.

" Yes, um...why don't I show you to your rooms, or room if you prefer." She replied...abit more confident now. They seemed friendly enough.

" Well then lead the way Miss Eleanor." Said Link, she smiled and led them down the hallway...all the while listening as they told her about their world, Youtube, The Mythical Show and everything else, Eleanor was fascinated by this, when an idea popped into Rhett's mind.

" Eleanor, how'd you like to be in a segment of The Mythical Show?" He asked, Link and Cinderella looked at him oddly.

" Say wha?" Said Link in confusion, Cinderella stammered abit, and looked down meekly.

" I...I-m not sure...I."

" C'mon it would be perfect...besides, everyone would love to hear about you, " Said Rhett, Eleanor paused for a moment, as he pulled out his flip camera. She blinked and gingerly took it...feeling it, and looking it over.

" Uh Buddy, you know no one is going to believe its the real Cinderella right?" Asked Link, The taller of the duo nodded.

" I know but hey, I think it would be cool to have an actual fairytale character on the Mythical Show. Besides, we came all this way to do something for the show so why not interview Cinderella herself?" Asked Rhett, Link paused for abit...ok that did make alot of sense.

" That is if she...you are up for it." Said Link, turning to Cinderella.

" Well, I suppose so...it does sound fun." She replied, with a small smile. After showing them the house they went to the kitchen, and set up the small camera, to get some good lighting. Cinderella looked down at her rags, wishing she looked abit presentable.

" Hey, you look fine." Said Rhett in a soft, almost fatherly like manner. She smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath ans sighing...feeling butterflies in her stomach with how nervous she was.

" Just be yourself." Said Link encoragingly, as she sat between the two men, and she found herself feeling...safe. Which was something she hadn't really felt in a good long while.

" Hey Mythical Beasts welcome to this special segment of The Mythical Show we are joined by the wonderful."

" The Beautiful"

" The one and only...can..can I get a drumroll or something?" Asked Link, making Cinderella chuckle as Rhett immediately began to do a "drum solo" Before stopping as the two motioned to Cinderella.

" Cinderella!"

" Hello everyone." Said Cinderella giving a small wave to the camera.

* * *

**Ok Mythical Beasts, what do you think The Questions should be? You pick XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rhett and Link nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so thanks to those of you who submitted questions, and...yeah, I hope you guys rather enjoy this chapter XD**

* * *

" So, why do they call you Cinderella?" Asked Link, Eleanor smiled and looked from them to the camera, unsure where to look before clearing her throat.

" Well I like to sleep by the cinders and...they smudge my face. " She explained.

" And how long have you been working as a maid?" Asked Rhett.

" Ten years? I started when I was nine after..." She paused and looked down for a split second before clearing her throat. Rhett placed a hand on her shoulder making her smile...she opened her mouth to conitnue, when her step-mother's voice startled her.

" Cinderella what are you doing?" She asked, Cinderella, Rhett and Link immediately stood up. Her stepmother had come to check if she was doing her chores...only to find her dilly dallying. Cinderella immmediately looked down.

" I'm sorry stepmother it was all my fault." Said Cinderella.

" Now wait a minute, lets just calm down here. Eleanor was just taking a small break ok, we're the ones who distracted her." Said Link, coming to her defense remembering the punishment the Stepmother had come up with. The Stepmother looked at Cinderella.

" And then you have our guests lie for you, honestly Cinderella have you no shame?" She asked. " You will have no supper for tonight."

" But I didn't have any last night either." Said Cinderella making Rhett and Link cringe. The stepmother walked off, making her sigh. Rhett placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling bad for having made Cinderella get in trouble.

" Thank you." Said Eleanor looking up at him, before getting to work on her chores.

" C'mon Link, lets help."

" Way ahead of you buddy of mine." Said Link, Cinderella looked up as the two men began to help her make dinner. A small smile of gratitude formed on her face, no one had ever actually helped her...or stood up to her stepmother like that before.

" Here." Said Rhett, sneaking her a plate of food.

" I..."

" Hey its the least we could do, besides..she won't know right?" Said Rhett, beside him Link nodded and flashed her a thumbs up. She chuckled and smiled softly.

" Besides, denying food to someone as punishment is harsh, I'd never do that to my kids." Said Link, Cinderella looked at them curiously.

" You have children?" She asked.

" Yeah, two boys and a girl." Said Link, with a wistful smile...he was glad they hadn't brought the kids along with them, he could only imagine though how worried Christy, Jessie, and...well...everyone else would be if they didn't make it back.

" I have two boys." Said Rhett, pulling out his wallet and showing Cinderella a picture of Locke and Shepard, she smiled as she looked at the picture.

" They're both very adorable." She said sincirely, she listened as she set the food down on the trays, as they told her about their children. Followeing her down the hall, and setting the trays down. The two Youtubers felt...awkward sitting there eating whilst the Stepmother forced Cinderella to stand there and watch them eat. And, although they knew she was just acting, and that she had her own food...

It was still unnerving to see the hungry, starved look in her eyes.

" Uh, so this is a nice place you got here." Said Rhett, the Stepmother smiled at him coyly.

" Why thank you, it belonged to my dearly, beloved late husband, he was a nobleman...although a much lesser noble than myself of course." She replied, Cinderella gritted her teeth, and Rhett and Link shared a look.

" Not to be rude, but how many husbands have you had?" Asked Link curiously.

" Two, my lovely girls' father...and of course, Cinderella's but...there is room for another if one of you are interested." She replied in an almost flirtacious manner. Rhett immediatly began coughing, having been taken by surprise, Link patted his back, when he finally stopped.

" Are you alright?" Asked Cinderella, immediately going over.

" Yeah I'm fine just, caught me by surprise...um, listen um Miss, we're married." He replied, The Stepmother looked at the wedding rings on her fingers, before looking from one to the other.

" Not to each other." Said Link, seeing the look she was getting.

" Yeah no, not to each other I have a wife and sons, and Link has a wife and three kids back in our world." Said Rhett, before clearing his throat.

" Yeah, um...Rhett and I are just best friends...speaking of which you ok there buddy?" Asked Link, Rhett nodded taking another sip of his water. The stepmother nodded, though Cinderella could see the lingering hostility in her stepmother's eyes.

After dinner, they went to the guest rooms and laid in bed.

" Hey Link, you think we'll be able to get home?" Asked Rhett, the other man sighed and shrugged.

" I dunno, I mean Felix made his way back...somehow...and like you said, there was Snow White and Odette, so maybe. Just gotta keep positive..." Said Link, trying to keep positive himself. Beside him, Rhett sighed and nodded.

" You wonder why this is happening though? I mean why Smosh met Snow White, or why Felix went to the forest and met Belle and her prince?" Asked Rhett, when a small chuckle was heard. Immediately the two men sat up, and looked around the room.

" Link please tell me that was you."

" Nope." Said Link, when a figure stepped out from the shadows...it was a strange almost imp like man.

" Who're you?" Asked Rhett wearily.

" Why Rumplestiltskin, at your service of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rhett and Link nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yes, we revisit Rumplestiltskin that devilish little imp. And...yeah I hope you guys enjoy the chater so lets go.**

* * *

" Rumplestiltskin? but we're in Cinderella." Said Rhett in confusion, Rumplestiltskin chuckled and appeared next to him. Surprising him.

" Nope, you're wrong. You're in the Enchanted Forest, home to the characters you know in stories such as Snow White, Cinderellla, etc. But I must say, I didn't think I'd get to meet you so soon, I thought for sure the author would finish up the others first before moving on." Said Rumple.

" Wait, what?" Said Link in confusion.

" Exactly, I must say though you're taking this alot better than Toby did, but anyway...I am the great Rumplestiltskin, and you are Rhett and Link, just a couple of Youtubers from some backwater land without magic." Said Rumple, a slight bitterness to his tone. Which didn't go completely unnoticed.

" Ok then Rumplestiltskin, what do you want?" Asked Link, they immediately whirled around, as Rumple appeared beside Link.

" And does the phrase personal space mean anything to you?" Asked Rhett dryly. The imp chuckled, and appeared before them.

" I just want to make a deal with you, but...not right now though...right now I just came to see you." Said Rumplestiltskin with a small smile.

" Ok you're so creepy, clowns are afraid of you." Said Link, The Imp chuckled and shook his head.

" Is that so? Well, that would explain, why you're boy reacted the way he did when he saw me." Said Rumple, looking at Rhett, who immediately swung his arm and almost punched the imp in the face.

" Why were you near my kids?" He asked, glaring at Rumple.

" Oh no reason...I didn't do anything to any of them...although they do look very...deli-"

" Finish that sentence and I swear to god my foot will go up your butt." Said Link, defensiveness creeping in his tone.

" Ooh, feisty I like that...you have just as much fire and spirit in you, as the others do...excellent." He replied, before disappearing into the shadows. Rhett and Link immediately looked at each other, before immediately reaching for their cellphones to call home...but there was no signal.

" Darn it, so who is he?" Said Rhett, wondering just who this Rumplestiltskin was and what he was after. The next day after breakfeast they asked Cinderella about him, as she tended to the unicorns.

" Rumplestiltskin is an imp who gained his powers from The Dark one...he used to be someone people made deals with...for a price...no one knew his name, until one day...the daughter of a miller warned everyone about him...unfortunately this made breaking deals with him harder, because before the only way to break a deal with him was to say his name." She explained.

" So wha does he want?" Asked Link.

" No one really knows what his motivation is. But we all know not to make a deal with him, because his deals always come with a price." She replied.

" What about kids?" Asked Rhett, remembering what he said last night.

" Children?" She replied, as they told her about what happened last night.

" Well by nature Imps are children eaters...at least thats what father told me, if you were bad the imps would come and gob-" She stopped when she noticed the paleness in their faces.

" Of course this is pure superstition, Imps are tricksters but they've never taken a child." She replied, both men let out relieved sighs.

" Would you like to come to the market place with me? I have eggs and other things to sell." She asked with a small smile.

" Sure, why not." Said Link, it would help them get their minds away from Rumplestiltskin for helped Cinderella get the things she was going to sell, and headed on down to the village with her...which was full of hustling and bustling people going every which way.

" So, this is what you do?" Asked Rhett.

" Yes, and then my stepmother takes the money and spends it on herself...as usual." She replied, Rhett gave her a small pat on the back making her smile up at him. She immediately froze and tensed up, her gaze looking down as a man dressed all in black came up to them.

" Eleanor, quite the pleasure to see you again as usual." Said the man, Rhett immediately cleared his throat, getting in betweenher and the man.

" And you are?" Said Link, joining Rhett.

" I am Lord Claude, and who are you?" He asked in disdain.

" Rhett Mclaughlin and Link Neal, we're Eleanor's new Chaperones, you wouldn't mind awnsering a few questions like How old are you? You know she's probably a good 20 or so years younger than you? and how illegal that is right?" Said Rhett.

The older man, who himself seemed to be older than even Link and Rhett, gave a cold sneer.

" I will have you know that the Baroness and I have done much business together." He replied, Cinderella rolled her eyes at the man, and turned to get a basket.

" Just take what you usually come for and leave please." Said Cinderella, handing him a basket full of eggs, beside her Rhett and Link folded their arms, standing up tall and protective. The od man chuckled.

" Thats what I lke about you Eleanor, you have much spirit in you, and I happen to have a large estate thats very...well endowed." He replied with a smirk as he took the basket.

" Ok, leave now." Said Link. The old man huffed and walked away.

" Who was that old perv?" Said Rhett.

" Lord Claude Beckett, and as he said he and my stepmother do much business together...I've never really liked him much." She explained, before smiling up at them.

" Thank you."

" You're welcome." Said Link, When a small clatter was heard nearby, they looked to see a blond young man, looking up having accidentally dropped a few things.

" I'm sorry I...I um."

" Its fine." Said Cinderella, going over and picking up the things he dropped...Rhett and Link tilted their heads to the side, and looked on curiously at the too.

" I'm Pri- Thomas, just Thomas." Said the young man, Cinderella smiled up at his brilliant blue eyes.

" Eleanor, but everyone usually calls me Cinderella."

Prince Thomas smiled at Cinderella, when he noticed the two older men behind her giving him almost warning glances. He cleared his throat and excused himself...Eleanor looked back at Rhett and Link, who smiled innocently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rhett and Link, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I came up with a tag, that I'm super excited to post on Friday. And I hope you guys like it, and...yeah, anyway here is the next chapter XD**

* * *

Cinderella smiled and shook her head before going back to them.

" We saw you lookin' at him, " Said Link teasingly, as he nudged her shoulders, she smiled and looked away trying to play innocent.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Cinderella, making Rhett and Link chuckle. When Rhett turned and noticed Thomas enter an extremely fancy carriage. His eyes widened, putting two and two together. Cinderella gasped, and in a small whisper said.

" He's the prince."

Prince Thomas looked back and smiled at Cinderella amonst the crowd before heading back to the castle. He sighed, and entered the large gateway, into the throne room...truth be told he'd only done this to get a better look out there. He knew there was more to being just a prince.

" Mother, father." He greeted.

" Darling where were you?" Asked Queen Eva, her blue eyes looked at her son quizzically.

" In the village." Said Thomas.

" As usual." Said The King, giving Thomas a small wink and teasing smile, Thomas smiled back at his father, both stopped when the queen lifted an eyebrow and looked at them. She sighed and smiled softly at her son.

" I'm just glad you're back safe and sound...now about the upcoming wedding to Abigail." Said the queen, the Prince sighed and shook his head.

" Mother I've told you numerous times, I don't want to marry Abigail...I don't even know her." Said Thomas, the king and queen shared a look.

" I understand son, but she is the daughter of King Midas, do you understand what that means?" Asked the king, Thomas sighed and looked down at the ground...yes, he knew what that meant. King Midas' Kingdom was wealthy, and powerful thanks to his golden touch.

Any man who married Princess Abigail wold be given immense wealth and fortune.

" But mother, father I want to marry for love...I'm sure Abigail is lovely but...I don't love her." Said Prince Thomas, his parents looked at their son sympathetically...when an idea formed in the King's mind.

" Very well then, you will not marry Princess Abigail."

" What?" Said the queen and Prince simultaneously, when he held up his hand and continued onwards.

" You will not marry Princess Abigail, on the condition that we hold a ball and invite every available, of age girl in the kingdom. And if you do end up meeting your true love at the ball...the marriage will be called off. If however, you do not find true love, then you will marry Abigail." Said the king reasonably, Thomas nodded and smiled at his father.

When he realized.

" But what will you tell King Midas?" He asked.

" I agree to this."

Prince Thomas looked back and immediately bowed before King Midas, having completely forgotten that he and Abigail were standing at the castle. He stood up, when King Midas motioned for him to stand.

" I know what it is like to search for true love...and I hope you do find it. Abigail, has often told me that she had mixed feelings about the marriage. It'll be abit of a relief to her." Said King Midas, with a small hearty chuckle. Thomas smiled up at the king.

" Then a ball we shall have." Said the queen.

" Prince Thomas...it sounds wonderful." Said Cinderella doing a small twirl, as she began mopping the floors.

" Didn't know you were a fangirl." Said Rhett teasingly, making her blush.

" Well its anyone's dream, that a prince will come and save them." Said Cinderella wistfully, Link chuckled and whistles 'A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes' Cinderella smiled and hummed along to what he was singing as she mopped.

" A dream is a wish, your heart makes." Sang Rhett, Cinderella chuckled as he took her hands, singing as he twirled her around and she did a small cursty.

" Thats beautiful, what is that lovly song?" She asked.

When they told her about Disney, and about movies and such. She smiled and listened as she cleaned. a knock at the door interrupting them from their merriment. She went over and opened the door, to see a man bearing a message.

" Are there any Of age, elegible ladies, within this house?" He asked.

" Who wishes to know?" Asked the Stepmother, as she and the stepdaughters appeared...The man cleared his throat.

" His royal highness, Prince Thomas Christopher Rupert Windimir Vladimir Carl Alexander Franscoi Reginald Lancelot Herman."

" Herman?" Interrupted Rhett, as Link gave a small chuckle.

" Herman, Gregory James, is giving a ball and is inviting every eligible lady of age, in search of a bride." Said the man. The stepmother's jaw dropped as her daughters squealed in excitement. Link placed a hand to his now ringing ears.

" A ball? But, is he not marrying Princess Abigail?"

" The wedding has been postponed, if he finds his true love at the ball then the wedding will be called off." He explained," The Ball will be tommorrow night." Cinderella smiled softly, once the man was gone, she immediately went to her stepmother.

" Stepmother, may I go to the ball as well? After all, I am eligible and of age...please Stepmother?" She asked. The Stepmother's smile sneered in disgust.

" Ugh, Cinderella go to a ball? can you just image that?" Asked Drizella, making Cinderella's smile falter.

" Well whats wrong with that? Eleanor's just as much a member of your family as they are." Said Rhett, fatherly instincts flaring. The Stepmother turned her attention to Rhett and Link.

" Very well, if Cinderella can get her chores done...she may come." She replied, to her step-sisters's shock. She turned and walked away from the room, After Cinderella thanked her. Rodmilla and Drizella following after her.

" Mother why would you agree to that?" Asked Rodmilla.

" Well, I did say..if." She replied with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rhett and Link, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter update, and yes, it will include the dress ripping scene from the Disney version, and...yeah, but shw does go to the ball, and meets Thomas, and all with the help of Rhett and Link, how? Watch. XD**

* * *

Rhett and Link noticed that, although she did say Cinderella could go to the ball...it seemed that Cinderella seemed to have more chores than before. All day it was "Cinderella do this" "Cinderella do that" " Cinderella wheres my this?" Soon they noticed, she wouldn't have time to get ready herself...which they assumed had been the Stepmother's plans all along.

" Hey Rhett, y'know how in the Disney movie, how the mice and birds helped make Cinderella's dress?" Asked Link, an idea having popped in his head. Rhett nodded, when Link went over to one of the rooms, where Cinderella was cleaning.

" Hey Eleanor, do you have any old dresses or something your stepmother and stepsisters never use?" He asked, curiously. Rhett nodded, now knowing what he was talking about.

" Um, yes...there's my mother's." She replied, going over to a chest and opening it to find a worn, and yet still...beautiful, old white gown, with matching slippers. She smiled and gingerly pulled it out, she sighed and set it down on the bed.

" She was saving this for my wedding, or so my father would tell me." She replied, when Rhett placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

" I'm sure you'll look beautiful." Said Rhett encouragingly, she smiled and continued to do her chores, whilst Rhett and Link took the dress and dusted it off, cleaning it and making it look abit better with whatever they could find around the house. Finally, when Cinderella came back, she gasped at the dress. The two Youtubers chuckled at the cute squeal of joy she made at the dress.

" It looks like new, how did you do that?" She asked.

" Its a surprise, and now..you're ready for the ball." Said Link, with a small smile, as he twirled her around. She hugged them both and smiled...for once in her life, she felt like she finally had someone who cared about her...and loved her.

" Thank you." Said Cinderella, Rhett and Link smiled as they hugged her back. They left the room to let her change, when she was done...she came out, and she did indeed look truly amazing, she went downstairs to join her step-family...though not even a minute passed, when they heard yelling, screaming, and the tearing of fabric. The two Youtubers immediately dashed over, to see Cinderella in rags, and her stepfamily leaving.

" Eleanor are you ok?" Asked Link, she shook her head and ran outside, crying.

" Ah family."

They looked back to see Rumplestiltskin standing there. He chuckled as a wave of purple smoke circled them, and they were now outside where Cinderella was, on a bench under a tree...crying.

" After getting all her hopes up, after all that hard work...her dreams are dashed...unless...you want to make a deal of sorts." They looked at Rumplestiltskin oddly. Wasn't this the point where the Fairy Godmother would come? The Imp chuckled.

" You really think she's going to come? If the Fairy Godmother was going to come, why now? Why not when Cinderella was being mistreated by her stepfamily all these years? No, you're here now...and you have the power to help her..." Said Rumplestiltskin , pulling out a wand from his coat and holding it out to them.

" Now hold on there, how do we know that we can trust you, I mean you did ask a girl for her firstborn child." Said Rhett.

" True, but I haven't exactly given you reason to not trust me have I? my deal is simple...I will give you this wand...which is filled with pure magic, so that you can give Cinderella her Happily Ever After...and in exchange, you will owe me a favor which I will collect, at a later date." Said Rumplestiltskin.

" What kind of favor?" Asked Link.

" Oh, nothing too bad, dearie...but it will not involve handing over any of your children if thats what you're wondering."

Rhett and Link sighed, they looked at Cinderella...and indeed it seemed that the Fairy Godmother wasn't coming...so why not take matters into their own hands? How bad could Rumplestiltskin really be? They shook his hands, and Rumple handed them the wand before disappearing with a small cackle. Which really did not give them a good feeling.

" I just hope we don't have to do anything too bad." Said Rhett, Link nodded as they went over to Cinderella. She looked up, and noticed the wand.

" What is that?" She asked.

" Your ticket to the ball, its a magic wand...we found it by that spot there." Said Link, it made him feel bad for lying to her, but there was something inside him that was saying, don't tell her it was Rumplestiltskin. She furrowed her brow and looked at them curiously.

" Eleanor, listen." Said Rhett, sitting next to her, and taking her hands," We love you, and we know we're not going to get even close to replacing your dad but...we love you like our own."

She smiled and hugged him, Link smiled and handed Rhett the wand as he hugged Cinderella, transforming her rags into a beautiful blue gown, she gasped and immediately looked down, before looking at him with a smile.

" You are truly the best fathers anyone could ask for." She replied

" Thanks Eleanor."

Link took back the wand, she chuckled as he did a few sound effects while turning the pumpkin into a carriage, and the mice into horses. Rhett took the wand, and looked at Cinderella.

" You ready?" He asked cheerfully.

" Well, I do need shoes." She replied, holding up her skirt abit to reveal bare feet.

" Oh right, almost forgot, Bibbiddi-boppity-boo." Said Rhett, she gasped as glass slippers appeared on her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rhett and Link, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are at the Ball, and yeah, it will include some funny scenes, and the magical dance between Cinderella and her prince I hope you like it XD**

* * *

The trio climbed into the carriage, and rode to the castle, the fireworks bursting in the night sky. Cinderella smiled up, for years she looked out her window and would see the fireworks which showed that there was something truly special going on in the palace, she felt her heart beat accelerating, and her stomach doing several flips. She took a deep breath and sighed.

" Nervous?" Asked Link.

" Can you tell?" She asked, with a small smile.

" Well don't be...I have a feeling the prince is going to love you...but there is something we kind of forgot to tell you. The magic only lasts till midnight, so you have to watch your time...and have fun." Said Rhett, she nodded and sighed.

" Thank you." Said Cinderella graciously as she hugged them, they made their way inside to the ballroom...where everyone immmediately stopped dancing once Cinderella came into view. Their eyes on the mysterious princess and her strangely dressed chaperones. The stepmother furrowed her brows, the girl was vaguely familiar...but why were Rhett and Link with her as well?

Thomas looked up at her his jaw dropped.

Beside him Abigail nudged his side, motioning for him to go up to her. She smiled as he went up to her.

" Do you believe she is the one?" Asked King Midas to his daughter.

" She'd better be or this ball will never end." Said Abigail, when she furrowed her brow." Who is she by the way, I've never seen her before in my life." King Midas shrugged his shoulders, in response, not really sure himself.

Thomas went up to Cinderella and smiled softly, she did a small curtsy and immediately looked downwards.

" Your majesty."

He gently tilted her head up and smiled softly, there was something very familiar about her...but he had no idea where though.

" Uh before you dance though Prince Charming, how old are you?" Asked Rhett, Thomas blinked a few times in confusion when he recalled the two men with Cinderella...then...did that mean? Was this girl Cinderella?

" I'm roughly 20, " Said Prince Thomas, abit nervous. Cinderella bit back a small smile.

" Uh huh, and how many drinks have you had? infact how many girls have you danced with?" Asked Link, as if they were interrogating their daughter's boyfriend. But really, Cinderella was like a daughter to them...and they wanted to be sure that The Prince was good. Cinderella chuckled and took Thomas' hands.

" Would you like to dance?" She asked, deciding to save him from Rhett and Link's wrath. Thomas nodded, and turned to Rhett and Link who made 'I'm watching you' gestures at him.

" Should I be nervous?" He asked as they began to dance.

" No, they're just good friends of mine who...well...their like my fathers in a way, I'm sure they'll warm up to you." She replied, he smiled softly at her.

" What is your name?" He asked, she smiled and gave him her name confirming his suspicions. The two danced and glided across the floor as if they were the only people in the room. Staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Link looked over, as Rhett immediately went to the buffet table.

" Link they have a chocolate fountain." Said Rhett, making Link chuckle when they noticed the creepy lord from the day before. The old man went over, when he saw them.

" I see you came with Eleanor." Said the man.

" Yeah she's happily dancing with the prince, who she's going to end up with and thankfully not an old perv like you." Said Link, with a small cheeky smile.

" And how exactly do you know that?" Asked the old man, looking at Rhett and Link oddly.

" Lets just say we do, ok...seriously though how old are you?" Asked Rhett, as he took a bowl and got some of the chocolate from the fountain into the bowl. The man lifted an eyebrow, and looked at them.

" I don't see why I should tell you...commoners anything. I don't know who you are, nor how you came to be here but let me just say that...I do not like you."

" Oh so the feeling is mutual." Said Link dryly " Because we don't like you either, infact we like the prince more than we like you." They froze when they heard the clock strike midnight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rhett and Link, nor anyone asociated with them**

**Hey guys, now this chapter is going to have alot of the feels, I'm calling that out right now, anyway I hope you enjoy XD and thanks to Useful for the things the Stepmother will say.**

* * *

Eleanor gasped as the clock struck midnight.

" What is it, whats wrong?" Asked Thomas, Cinderella shook her head and ran back towards the staircase...she didn't have time to explain, she had to get out of there soon. Rhett and Link immediately rushed over, catching her as she almost fell when tripping...paying no mind to the glass slipper left behind. Thomas stopped and picked up the glass shoe, and by this point..,,Rhett, Link and Cinderella were gone.

Once they were back at the house, everything was as it had been before, Cinderella was once more in her rags, the pumpkin and mice were back..except Cinderella still had her other glass slipper.

" Why did this one stay?" She asked curiously.

" Probably becase its without its other half." Suggested Rhett, Cinderella smiled and hugged them again.

" Thank you, for the best night of my life." Said Cinderella, they smiled and hugged her back.

" You promise not to tell my stepfamily?"

" Not a single word." Said Link, sincerily.

Stopping when they saw the carriage with the two stepsisters, and the stepmother returning. Cinderella hid the shoe behind her back and went to get her stepisters' things as as they walked through the door. Listening to them complaining and griping about a mysterious princess who'd won over the prince.

Rhett and Link shared a knowing smirk, when they noticed the stepmother watching.

" Cinderella, prepare a bath, for my girls, their very tired."

" Yes Stepmother." Said Cinderella, with a small bow. She looked at Rhett and Link, and smiled, before heading on upstairs after her stepsisters. The Stepmother turned her attention to the two Youtubers, once the girls were out of earshot.

" So tell me...why were you at the ball?" She asked, looking at the two men.

" Um..well..um..."

" We...we were um..."

" You arrived at around the same time as the mysterious girl...and you seemed to know her..tell me, was that girl Cinderella?" She asked suspiciously.

" No ma'am she was not." Said Rhett, immediately lying right on the spot. The stepmother looked at them...studying them, she had ways of making people talk...and she did recall them saying they had children of their own...so why not press a few buttons to get her awnser?

" I see its just, it might not seem like it but...I do love Eleanor its just that I have to be stern with her at times...like tonight, if she has snuck out, I don't want my daughters being influenced by the bad choices she's made..wouldn't you want to keep your own children away from influences like that?" She asked, The two Youtubers took a deep intake of breath as she continued.

" I only want whats best not just for them, but for Eleanor as well...a parent only wants what is best for their child after all."

She smirked as Link, seemed to be the one getting abit more...anxious than Rhett.

" Do you really want your daughter to dance with a stranger Link? to see her get hurt because of a mistake? If she were in Cinderella's place...what would you do?" She asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rhett, Link, nor anyone associated with them**

**Prepare yourselves the feels are coming, this chapter is not going to be the...happiest of all the chapters, but brace yourselves fo we are nearing the climax. And...yeah, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Link closed his eyes, thinking of what she was saying...what if he were in her position...what if he saw Lily, dancing with some random stranger...only to end up heartbroken...then again, he knew how the story ended...Cinderella and Thomas were ending up together. No matter what, but she did seem quite concerned for her step-daughter.

" It was her." Said the dark haired Youtuber. Rhett's jaw dropped, she smiled and nodded graciously.

" Thats all I wanted to hear." She replied, with a small smile, before turning to leave. Rhett, turned to Link, and looked at his best friend in disbelief.

" Why would yu sell her out like that" He exclaimed.

" What you think I wanted to? Stepmom got in my head and and, I just kept on seeing Lily, and not wanting her to get hurt and...ugh god, I messed this up." Said Link, sitting down and hiding his face in his hands.

" Its true, none of the other Youtubers have messed up steupendously, like you did." aid Rumplestiltskin.

Rhett and Link looked up at the imp not far from them, sipping something out of a fancy looking goblet.

" You know its about time the author worked on this story, I was beginning to feel abandoned...but enough of that, you did mess everything up Mr. Link Neal...hear that?" Said Rumplestiltskin, Link and Rhett winced as they heard screaming coming from upstairs.

" That is the sound, of Cinderella getting punished, thanks to you."

" Yeah that really makes me feel alot better about myself, thanks for that ." Said Link dryly.

" Well now hold on there Rumplestiltskin, yeah Link may have told but its the stepmom whose doing it, and tricked him." Said Rhett, wincing as Eleanor screamed yet again.

" You're just as much a hypocrite as Ian and Anthony are, weren't you angry at him just a few minutes ago?" Asked the imp, looking at the taller youtuber.

" Link is my best friend, I can call him out on something dumb, you can't especially when you don't have anything to do with Cinderella in the first place." Said Rhett, when the screaming stopped and Rumplestiltskin smirked...as they heard someone whimper, and groan in pain.

They looked up, as Cinderella descended the satairs, her hair a mess, and sporting quite a few bruises on her arms...she looked up at them with her big blue eyes.

" You told her?" She asked. Shaking her head and staggering back, as they tried to go near her. tears, falling down her cheeks, " I thought you were my friends." She whispered, before rushing off to the kitchens. Link immediately turned to Rumplestiltskin and punched him in the face.

Rhett's eyes widened, he didn't know Link ever had it in him to punch anyone in the face. Rumplestiltskin meanwhile was dumbfounded that someone had actually, physically struck him like that.

" You distracted us, on purpose you...whatever you are." Said Link, glaring at Rumple.

" I am an imp, and not just any imp, I am the...well, its too early to tell you that now. But lets just say, that you'd better show some respect." Threatned Rumple, the two youtubers glowered at him, making him chuckle...before disappearing.

Link sighed, his shoulders slumped.

" Way to go Link, for punching the weird imp in the face." Said Rhett, giving his best friend a small nudge. Link sighed, and looked up at Rhett.

" Thanks but, what now? I mean, Eleanor thinks we sold her out, and just let her stepmother punish her." Said Link, Rhett looked down at the ground, and nodded it was true..their predicament wasn't exactly the easiest.

" Give her time, when she's more calmed down, and we've all had some rest...we'll tell her the truth." Said Rhett.

* * *

Thomas looked down at the glass slipper in his hands, and looked outward.

" Its just a shoe." Said Abigail behind him, Thomas looked back at the princess and shook his head.

" No, its the key to finding her" He replied in determination.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rhett, Link, and Cinderella**

**Hey guys, we're just about at the climax, I hope you guys like it and...yeah XD**

* * *

" A shoe is going to help you find one girl out of possible hundreds in your entire kingdom?" She asked, looking in disbelief from the shoe back to him, Thomas looked back at Abigail, determination in his blue eyes.

" If you could feel a pea underneath several mattresses, then I can find a girl who fits the glass slipper." He replied. She sighed, and nodded well..he did have a point there. The only reason they were getting married was because she felt that dang vegetable under the heavy mattresses...she looked up at him.

" How do you know there is only one girl in the kingdom that can fit the shoe?" Asked Abigail, Thomas knelt before her.

" Very well then Abigail, you try on the glass slipper." Said Thomas, holding out the slipper. He knew for certain it wasn't Abigail, but noticing her feet, they seemed to be similar in size to the slippers. She sighed, and took the slipper, trying it...only for it to not allow her foot in.

" It can't fit." Said Abigail, looking at Thomas, who took the shoe back.

" Magic." He replied, before standing up and going to find Cinderella

* * *

The next day, Rhett and Link went down to the kitchen to talk to Cinderella...but she wasn't there. Instead, in her place was a new servant girl, the two Youtubers looked at each other, before turning to the girl.

" Um, miss who are you and where is Eleanor?" Asked Link.

" Oh, Miss Eleanor was traded for myself last night by the baroness." She explained, Rhett and Link's eyes widened...why hadn't they heard anything last night? No screaming or anything...then they remembered how broken she was, how betrayed and alone she must have felt. Perhaps that had something to do with it.

" Thanks miss." Said Rhett, before he and Link headed to the dining room where the Stepmother and the stepsisters were casually eating their breakfeast.

" Where is she?" Asked Link, the stepmother looked up at them with a curt smile. Her brown eyes looking up at the two youtubers coyly, as the stepsisters snickered.

" Who?" She asked.

" Eleanor, blond hair, blue eyes, your stepdaughter whom you like to call Cinderella? I'm sure you've heard of her." Replied Rhett. The stepmother shrugged in response, before daintily taking a sip of her wine, Link placed a hand on Rhett's shoulder, as he seemed to be getting irritated.

" Oh yes, well after the fiasco last night I couldn't have that girl sulking so I traded her away for someone fresh, and more lively. " She replied.

" Thats just sick, she's your stepdaughter, your child!"

The stepmother slammed her goblet down and looked at them with fury in her eyes.

" She is not my child, she is the daughter of a peasant who married above her station and reared that little whore. She was spoiled, and made to believe in silly things like dreams, and hope. Well now she knows the world for what it really is, a dark, cruel place that destroys any bit of light it can find." She replied, Rhatt and Link exchanged a look.

" What happened to you?" Asked Link, thinking aloud. The stepmother sneered at them.

" Get out of my sight, your presence is no longer welcome in my home." Said the stepmother.

" Tell us where Eleanor is then and we'll gladly get out of your hair." Said Rhett, she smirked and shook her head.

" No."

" My old master."

Rhett and Link looked back to see the servant girl from earlier, holding a letter in her hand. They smiled as she stepped forward, and glanced at the stepmother before turning to the two youtubers. She'd heard them talking, and felt sorry for them and Eleanor...especially since she knew where Cinderella was.

" This came today." Said the girl, holding up a letter " Apparantly the prince is in this town first, searching for a maiden whom a glass slipper belongs to...you'll be able to find her at Lord Claud Beckett's estate not far from here, good luck."

" Thanks." Said Rhett, she smiled and nodded.

" Whats your name?" Asked Link, wanting to thank her properly. The redheaded girl, smiled softly at him.

" Anastasia."

" Thanks Anastasia." Replied Link, before he and Rhett rushed off to go save Cinderella before the prince left the town. Once they were gone, Anastasia turned to the stepmother, who was positively red with rage and smirked cheekily.

" By the way, I quit." Said Anastasia, before walking away calmly.


End file.
